


A Silent Siren and A Sugar Skull

by gothiccheezit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU where I pick what I want from different AUs, Aggressive Dancing, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Beta Read by My Sibling, Chara is referred to as 'Little Boss', Dancetale (Undertale), F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for The Reader, Grillby and Reader speak using Intent, Let's Make Dancetale Common 2k19, Like their Metal, Living is Expensive, M/M, More gay, Mute/Selectively Mute Character(s), Not Soul Mark-Centric, OCs - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus calls Reader many synonyms for 'small', Platonic Soul Marks are common, Probably not Slow Burn at All, Reader is a mage, Reader is part of an all Twins family, Reader likes their coffee Black, Reader's dad has a twin, Reader's mom has a twin, Sans Pronounces Onomatopoeia, Soul Marks are considered private, Soul Speak TM, Texting for Plot, There's lots of gay in here, Toriel is referred to as 'Big Boss Lady', Toriel is referred to as 'The Dona', Toriel is referred to as The Godmother, You're Welcome, mafiatale, out loud, soul marks, the big gay, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: The tags got fixed eventually.You're welcome.Beta'd by Starskelly.





	A Silent Siren and A Sugar Skull

You were walking down the street, minding your own business, when some asshole bumped into you. You had been watching where your feet were going, so the man bumping into you was entirely his fault, but he yelled at you for it anyways. You stayed silent the entire time, and then walked past him when he seemed done yelling. Sadly, he didn't seem to be done with you. He grabbed you by the wrist, spinning you around.

 

"I wasn't done! You can't just walk away from me! Do you know who I am!?"

 

You stayed silent, blinking at him, when you felt something in your chest push backwards, and then someone behind you.

 

"'scuse me, little one. this guy botherin' ya?" the presence asked as it put a hand on your shoulder.

 

You turned your head to him, nodding and snatching your arm out of angry guy's grasp. You rubbed your wrist, putting pressure on it the entire time to get rid of the feeling of that man's nasty hands while the presence, a skeleton monster, got in his face.

 

"sir i don't think they care who ya are, and frankly i don't care much either, so please quit harassin' people when you're the one ta blame in the first place, okay? i wouldn' wanna have ta get mad."

 

The man grumbled, but walked off in the direction he had originally been heading.

 

The skeleton monster turned to you, extending a hand. "name's Rus, what's yers?"

 

You blinked, pressing your mouth into a flat line as an odd sense of comfort washed over you, before opening your mouth ever so slightly.

 

And that's when you were interrupted by a flying dog and a shout. With a sigh, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and wordlessly handed it to Rus with the contacts app open. He blinked at you, but handed you his phone as well, and you each input your contact in the other's phone.

 

With a wave, you walked off.

  
  


(SilentSiren) I'm telling you, Undy, I don't need help. I just need to find a good job on my own and I'll be fine.

 

(FishLipsAndCustard) I know you say that buuuuttt

(FishLipsAndCustard) I may have? Already spoken to? My friend?

 

(SilentSiren) Undyneeeeeeeeeee

 

(FishLipsAndCustard) I'm sorry _____ but I had to!!! You've been looking so desperate and I justcouldn'ttakeitanymore!!!

 

(SilentSiren) -_-

  


(1 New Message from LazyBones)

 

(LazyBones) hey, ya okay? ya sorta ran off?

 

(SilentSiren) Yeah.

(SilentSiren) Sorry, I meant to thank you. You told me your name but I didn't tell you mine? I'm _____.

 

(LazyBones) oh cool

 

(SilentSiren) I gtg but I might text you later?

 

(LazyBones) sounds grate 🧀

 

Oh god.

 

Did he just?

 

(SilentSiren) Orrrr maybe not!!! That was not a gouda pun! You had to put in an emoji just to make sense!! If you do anything like that again I'll be feta up!!!

 

Well, that's it. You were done for.

 

You went back to Undyne's messages, and copied an address she sent you into your map app, quickly going home to get dressed for all types of dancing.

  


When you arrived at the address Undyne had sent you, you hadn't been expecting a bar, and you hadn't been expecting one that seemed to be a front for a monster mob, either, but it wasn't like you would say anything to anyone about it.

 

You walked up to the bar, sitting down and waiting for Undyne to show up. While you waited, the bartender offered you a drink with a quiet crackle of his flames as he handed you the menu.

 

You pointed to something with a punny name (and no alcohol) and waited.

 

When Undyne finally arrived, you sighed with relief, standing up and going for a hug. She hugged you tightly, then pulled you to a room behind the bar with a quick hello to the bartender. Grillby? Good name. You didn't notice the orange-clad skeleton popping up in the stool you had just occupied.

  
  


In front of you sat a very tall goat woman. She was staring you down, looking for something.

 

"Undyne called you… _____, yes? And you are looking for a dancing job? Show me what you are capable of," the goat woman demanded, standing and beckoning for you to follow.

 

The woman stepped out onto a bare floor, with you close behind her. She put out her hand for you to take, and you immediately knew what she wanted. You began to lead her in a slow waltz, moving elegantly and twirling her. When you were done, she called someone else in. It was the bartender, Grillby.

 

Grillby took you by the hand, leading you into a fast paced dance that you quickly got the hang of. His movements were quick, like fire and you followed them perfectly. He seemed impressed, as did the goat woman. She had a few more monsters come in to dance with you, then asked you to dance alone.

 

She watched as you moved on the dance floor, completely silent, unlike the music you had selected, which was upbeat and loud.

 

When you were finished, she took you back to her office.

 

"You are hired, child. Grillby will be your new boss."

  
  


Grillby had told you to come in the next day to be measured for your many new outfits made just for performing, so you had gone home. When you got to the small apartment, you rushed in and flopped onto your small bed. You squealed into the pillow and grabbed your phone from your pocket.

 

(3 new messages from LazyBones)

 

(1 new message from TheGrillster)

 

(1 new message from LegendaryFartMaster)

 

You opened the messages from Rus, humming to yourself.

 

(LazyBones) lol                                    [2 hours]

(LazyBones) nice                                    [2 hours]

 

(LazyBones) hey, i saw you inside grillby’s? you applyin’ for the dancin’ job there?    [5 min]

 

(SilentSiren) Yeah, I start in two days. I’m getting fitted for my costumes tomorrow.

  


Next you opened Grillby’s message

 

(TheGrillster) The fitting will take up to two hours, so please be prepared and eat beforehand. [1 min]

 

(SilentSiren) Will do.

 

And now… Chara’s. Your cousin hadn’t messaged you in a while… You wondered what it could be about.

 

(LegendaryFartMaster) Hey couz, I might be dropped over at yours by child services? They don’t want me to be adopted by Goat mom and Goat dad. [3 min]

 

(SilentSiren) Shit, alright Char. I think I met your goat mom today, actually.

 

(LegendaryFartMaster) Really? You met Toriel?

 

(SilentSiren) I sure did!

 

(LegendaryFartMaster) Cool!!!

 

(1 new message from LazyBones)

 

(LazyBones) really? no human’s been able to land that job, pipsqueak.

 

(SilentSiren) Seriously?

 

(LazyBones) yeah, the dona is pretty strict about that kinda stuff

 

(SilentSiren) Dona? Miss Toriel is a Dona? Cool.

 

(LazyBones) ...i wasn’t supposed to tell you that, was i?

 

(SilentSiren) I don’t think so, but don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.

 

(LazyBones) good, wouldn’t want to have to tell her left hand man that’cha know too much, heh

 

(SilentSiren) lol

(SilentSiren) I’m going to bed, goodnight Rus.

 

(LazyBones) night, _____.

 

Shutting off your phone, you sunk into the mattress and sleep.

  
  


When you woke up, you got into some tight fitting clothes, making sure nothing would get in the way of the measuring tape. None of your bits would be sticking out today! Unless they needed to, of course. You ate a quick breakfast and hurried to the bar to get your measurements taken.

 

Upon arrival, Grillby took you to a back room where a shy looking robot (?) and a spider girl were waiting.

 

Grillby turned towards you, his flames crackling in his way of speech.

 

" _Metta is going to be helping you with designing what you wear as you perform, but Muffet will be making all of your clothing. They are both quite good at what they do._ "

 

You nodded, moving forward so that Muffet could begin measuring you and Metta could start getting ideas on what to dress you in.

 

By the time they finished, you were weak in the knees from standing in the same position for so long, even if Muffet had told you to move your legs around quite a bit. Muffet was very, very thorough when it came to measuring. Very.

 

So now you were sitting at the bar in your tight clothes, waiting for Metta to come out with the first design for your first dance night. (You and Grillby had agreed on Latin dance for your first night.) Eventually, the shy robot walked out with his sketchbook in hand, and showed you a few designs he had thought of for the first outfit.

 

You like the one that looked like a fusion between a suit and a traditional flamenco dancer's dress. It didn't look too feminine for you, but it was still ruffled and flowy. You went through designs for a few other outfits and eventually you had compiled outfits for several types of dance.

 

You felt like you'd gotten a lot done in the span of a few hours. After that, you went to the public dance studio to practice, and then home to sleep. Before you went to take a nap, you texted Rus.

 

(SilentSiren) Hey, you wanna hang out later? I'm. 'bout to take a nap but I'll be up in like, two, maybe three hours?

 

(LazyBones) sounds good, where at?

 

(SilentSiren) I know this nice little cafe, I'll send you the address when I wake up.

 

(LazyBones) sweet

 

Oh my dog. He did it again.

 

(SilentSiren) ...Is that what I think it is?

 

(LazyBones) maybe

 

(SilentSiren) Goodnight, Rus

 

(LazyBones) actually it's afternoon

 

(SilentSiren) Same difference. See ya.

 

(LazyBones) bye kid

 

And with that, you put your phone on the charger and flopped onto your bed.

  
  


By the time you woke up texted Rus, got dressed for a casual hangout with a new acquaintance, and walked to the cafe, the skeleton was waiting at an outdoor table. You walked over, sat in the chair across from him, and used your intent to convey a greeting.

 

He nodded to you. "hey to you too, short stuff."

 

" _I'm not short!_ " you thought at him, indignation in every letter of the thought.

 

"sure yer not."

 

Talking to him like this felt natural, comfortable. The odd sense of comfort that had washed over you the last time you'd talked had come back, and you almost opened your mouth.

 

"so you have magic, huh?"

 

You blinked. " _How did you know that?_ "

 

"yer speakin' with yer intent, instead of yer mouth."

 

Ah, so he'd noticed. Strange, Grillby hadn't seemed to do so. Or maybe he had.

 

" _You're right, but how did you notice? I make an effort to make it sound like a real voice._ "

 

"heh, i'm the Dona's judge, pal," he chuckled.

You immediately slammed your face into the table. " _I should have guessed_."

 

"the point is not to guess, actually."

 

" _Whatever, we're not here to talk about your job, or my magic._ "

 

"right, we're here to hang out, as you said."

 

A waitress came out, took your orders (" _Black coffee and a chocolate muffin please._ " "golden flower tea and a honey cake, doll."), and went back inside.

 

" _This probably sounds cheesy, but tell me about yourself. Y'know, the parts that aren't tied to your job._ "

 

"there really ain't much that's not tied ta my job, shortie. but… i got a brother, he's in the same line of work as me, and my dad used to be in it too, but uh… someone wanted to shut 'im up. i'm usually at the bar, unless the boss lady's got me on a job."

 

You nodded. " _I have two sisters and a brother. We're an all twin family._ "

 

"really? my bro an' i are twins. he's the older one though." Rus seemed excited by that.

 

" _That's cool! I'm older than my brother by two minutes, but I was born just before midnight and he was born just after so I say I'm a day older._ "

 

The skeleton snickered. He seemed to enjoy that.

 

" _And the sisters were born on leap day, so even though technically they're eight, they're only two by how many birthdays they've had,_ " you snickered.

 

Rus's snickering only got louder and more intense, and the two of you spent a few hours together before going your separate ways home. When you got home, you texted him goodnight and fell asleep.


End file.
